


Meadow Saffron

by kilt



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith, carol - Fandom, patricia highsmith, price of salt, the price of salt
Genre: F/F, Gardening, dream - Freeform, patio lounge chair, sunny day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese and Carol spent a day outside in the garden. Gardening and enjoying themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meadow Saffron

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

It was a sunny day. The sun was shining, warming Therese's bare back; she was lying on a patio lounge chair in the garden. Her breasts were pressing into the bath terry pool towel. Therese's breathing was steady but slow; she was taking a nap.  
A very soft scraping noise came from the nearby lawn. It was Carol; she was kneeling and pulled out some weed which were suffocating the flowers and plants Carol actually wanted in her flower bed.

\---

“What kind of flower is that?”  
Carol jumped and turned her head. She looked up, still kneeling, nudged Therese's leg and smiled in that very distinct way Therese adored: “Those” Carol gestured toward the lilac flowers which looked a bit like small tulips “are crocuses, or its other name is meadow saffron.”  
She steadied herself with one hand and stood up: “Since when are you interested in botany, Therese?” She pulled her in for a kiss.  
Therese noticed the earthy smell of Carol's gardening gloves because Carol held Therese's head while leaning in for the kiss. Therese didn't mind. As long as she was with Carol she felt happy and alive.  
“Now look at you! Your tan makes you look even more fetching. Almost too fetching for being outdoor. The neighbors might think ill of us if you'll go on walking around topless outside. Go get dressed, will you?”  
“As you wish.” Rather reluctantly Therese put on a thin dressing gown and walked into the kitchen to prepare two drinks.  
As soon as she stepped outside again she spotted Carol sitting on the other patio lounge chair taking a break.  
“Thanks, darling” she took a sip from the drink.  
“Do you want me to play something on the piano?” Therese asked.  
“No, I want you to come over here and keep me company.”  
Therese grinned and lay down next to Carol's patio lounge chair. She took her hand and squeezed it lovingly.  
“I am so glad I met you” Therese murmured.

\---

“I am so glad I met you.” Therese woke up in her bed. It was 10:23 am. She got up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. She looked outside the window. She wasn't at Carol's house. She was in Sioux Falls. Therese turned around, looked at the bed and realized: _Carol is not with me, she is back in New York. Of course she is not here. Will she ever come back to me?_


End file.
